


Lord, I Miss You

by FlowersOnMyMind



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Eliot is head over heels for Q, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Season 5 didn’t happen, Spoilers for Season 4, no beta we die like men, not season 5 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersOnMyMind/pseuds/FlowersOnMyMind
Summary: Quentin tastes like hot chocolate and he moans into his mouth. He reaches up and tangles his fingers in Quentin's hair, his other hand pressing more firmly into Quentin's back to bring him closer.OrEliot misses his Q so much he can barely stand it.
Relationships: Alice Quinn/Kady Orloff-Diaz hinted, Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Lord, I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is my first fic in this fandom! I just finished the Magicians a few days ago. And I'm still heartbroken. So, I really needed some fluff, you guys. Sorry the characters are OOC. Let me know what y'all think! Because I have anxiety and I was terrified to post this. Lol.~

There is nothing duller in every realm than Fillory council meetings. Eliot would rather be doing just about anything else than having to sit and listen to Tick drone on and on. They have been in the conference room all morning. At 7 AM sharp, Tick came in with his smug grin and a skip in his step and unrolled a piece of parchment. It unrolled and unrolled, going across the table, off the side and continuing on the floor. As Eliot had watched the list of problems grow so did his irritation. 

It's been a week since he left his husband in New York to come to help Margo sort out Fillorian tasks and issues. Quentin had his students at Brakebills and was not able to come with him this time. Every day it's been one meeting after the other, problem after problem. It's been so stressful yet boring that Eliot misses his mundane life in the city.

There are things that Eliot misses when he goes back home. Fillory, for instance, when everything wasn't going to shit or when people weren't trying to kill them or take over the universe, then it is a beautiful place. He misses seeing Margo every day, but she's the best High King Fillory has ever had and this is where she belongs. He even misses sweet, but deadly Fen and dorky Josh and his baking. But he's spent a week with them all. He's spent countless hours talking and gossiping with Margo, listening to her bitch and moan about Fillory and her duties over numerous glasses of wine. Fen showed him the new knives she's made and watched her do target practice (it was terrifying). And he's eaten enough of Josh's cookies and cakes and scones that he's beginning to hate himself and even considered taking up...exercising. And that's a dreadful thought. Now being in Fillory is not so much fun anymore. It's lost its appeal days ago. What's the point of being in this fairy-tale land without his husband?

He misses Quentin so much it sends an ache to his chest. 

Eliot leans back in his seat, propping his elbow on the arm of his chair and resting his chin in his palm. He wonders what Quentin is doing now, he should be home from classes by now. He's probably eating cereal or takeout while he grades papers. A grin finds it's way to his face as he pictures Quentin. His cute, little husband seated on the ground between the couch and the coffee table of their apartment, food on one side of the table, papers stacked and fanned out on the other. His face scrunched in concentration, glasses perched on the end of his nose, his lips moving as he reads through essays. He's probably wearing one of Eliot's shirts (like he always does when Eliot is away), and Eliot loves it when Quentin only wears his shirts and a pair of underwear around their apartment. He finds himself grinning madly. 

"What do you think, El?" Margo asks. 

He averts his attention to her and asks, "About what?" 

She closes her eyes, sighing heavily through her nose as if to calm herself. 

"Oh, I think he's projecting. He misses Quentin so he's just..." Josh breaks in, hoping to divert Margo's growing anger away from Eliot. 

"Oh, what do you know?!" Margo yells, not angry with her fiance, just aggravated with her best friend. 

Josh, knowing this, says dryly, "Yeah, I'm just a son of a radio psychiatrist. What do I know?" He rolls his eyes while shrugging, but Margo is too irritated to be amused by her dork of a man. 

Eliot lets out a long sigh, angering Margo further. The council members watch them with wide, frightened eyes. Daydreaming of his little nerd is out of the question now that Margo is sending him a piercing gaze. 

Soon, everyone is standing and leaving the room and Margo is standing over him, arms crossed over her chest, eyes blazing. Eliot rolls his eyes. "What?" He speaks in a tone that reveals just how bored he is. He knows one should never rile Margo up, but he doesn't seem to care. He can handle his Bambi. At least it will be more entertaining than boring meetings. 

"You know what," she says through her teeth, her voice dangerously low. 

Eliot almost chuckles when he sees the grimace Josh makes as Fen pushes him out of the room quickly, protecting themselves from the atomic bomb that is Margo Hanson. 

But there is no explosion, no raised voice, not even cursing (at first). "I asked you to come to Fillory because I needed your help to sort out some things," her voice is calm, but still holds a slight vexation. "And I thought it would be fun to catch up. But I was wrong." 

"Oh?" He inquires with sarcasm. 

"All you've done is mope around like a little lovesick bitch." Ah, there's his Bambi. "Two days in, I wanted to kill you, but I still wanted you around because I've missed you. Luckily for you, and all of us, we sorted out the last of the Fillory's vegetation problems. Get. Out. Go home to your nerd. And don't come back here until Quentin can come with you!"

Eliot stands quickly, taking his best friend's face in his hands gently. He plants a kiss on her forehead lightly. "I love you, Bambi. I just miss my Q."

She tries to hide a smile. "Yeah, whatever. Seriously, leave. I can't stand your moping, lovesick crap anymore."

"We'll visit soon!" He flees the room, not even noticing Josh and Fen outside by the door, listening. Probably making sure that Margo didn't murder Eliot. 

After packing his things he rushes to the portal that will take him home, or well, to Kady and Alice's apartment where they all agreed to keep the grandfather clock. Margo hugs him and kisses his cheek, Fen hugs him as well and tells Eliot how next time they visit she will show Quentin her new knives and Josh tells him to "come back soon...preferably with Q though. No offense, man!" And hands him a rather large bag of his famous chocolate chip cookies (Quentin's favorite). 

When he steps through the clock and into Kalice's apartment he sees Kady at the counter sipping from a steaming mug while she reads a newspaper. Alice is nowhere in sight and Eliot guesses she's at the Library, which she has practically taken over since they got the monster out of Eliot and trapped Everett in the Seam. 

"I think it's you and Quentin's turn to have the clock for a while," Kady says dryly, not looking up from her paper. 

"As much as we fuck all over our apartment, then everyone would be getting a free show."

"I thought you were into that?" Kady finally looks up with a raised brow. 

"Oh, I am, but Q is an adorably shy nerd. He gets flustered when someone even mentions sex. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an adorably shy nerd to reunite with." He straightens his clothes and walks out of the apartment. 

When he steps out onto the street he sees it's midday. Julie and Alice had fixed the time-skipping problem between Earth and Fillory and now the most time difference is a day, and it's always changing. It could be a day, three hours or half an hour. 

He pulls his coat tighter around him. As thick as his coat is, it does hardly anything to protect him from the New York winter wind. Adjusting his bag onto his shoulder, he hails a cab. 

In the cab, on his way home, he scolds himself for childishly thinking that he's finally in the same city (same planet, same realm) as Quentin. He's buzzing with such excitement he can't even sit still. He knows it's only been a week since he last saw Quentin, but it's been a damn long week without waking up with Quentin in his arms, without seeing that certain smile of Quentin's that reserved only for Eliot, without being there to kiss his husband off to work or being there when he comes home. He's missed them having dinner and listening to Quentin talk about his students or any _fun_ incidents that happened in his classes. He's missed meeting up at Brakebills to surprise his husband with lunch. He's missed falling into bed and kissing him and making love to him. 

Eliot is so far gone for this man that he can't stand to be away from him for long. By the end of the school day, Eliot is all ready for Quentin to be home. And he's been away from his husband a whole damn week! How has he survived this long? He wonders if Quentin has felt the same. 

As soon as the cab stops in front of their apartment building he throws some bills at the driver and rushes inside. The elevator ride up to the 12th floor seems like a lifetime and the doors are barely open when Eliot is squeezing through them and hurrying down the hall. 

He misses the keyhole twice, hands shaking in anticipation before he finally gets the door unlocked. He sets his bag on the floor and takes his coat off and hangs it on the hook by the door. He doesn't call out to his husband, in case he might be taking a nap as he loves to do on the weekends. He's lost count how many times he's returned home to find Quentin stretched out across the couch or burrowed under blankets in their bed fast asleep. 

What he finds is a far better sight. 

Quentin is laid upon the window seat, knees drawn up, a blanket thrown over the lower half of his body, book propped against his thighs. His sweater too large for his small frame, reading glasses perched at the end of his nose.

The New York grey skies filtering in through the window next to Quentin, engulfing the apartment in a calming, relaxing light. 

Eliot loves that when Quentin reads that everything around him falls away and his only focus is the adventure he's reading about. He takes this opportunity to snap a quick picture (or ten) with his phone. 

After he pockets his phone he says, "Good thing I'm not a burglar here to rob you at gunpoint. Even then you still probably wouldn't put your book down."

Quentin looks to him, his lips curving up into a wide smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Eliot falls a little more in love with this man. 

"Eliot!" He puts his book down, taking his reading glasses off as well, and throws the blanket off his lap and gets to his feet. Eliot can't stand it anymore; the want, the _need_ to have his hands on his husband becomes too great. He meets Quentin halfway. Eliot circles his hands around him, a firm hand coming to rest on the small of Quentin's back. Eliot relishes in the way Quentin wraps his arms around his neck. 

Quentin gets on the tips of his toes and presses his lips to Eliot's. Eliot relaxes instantly.

_Finally._

Quentin tastes like hot chocolate and he moans into his mouth. He reaches up and tangles his fingers in Quentin's hair, his other hand pressing more firmly into Quentin's back to bring him closer. 

Quentin's hands slide up from his shoulders to his neck and finally come to rest on his jaw. Quentin's thumb caresses the stubble there and it drives Eliot mad. He turns them around and walks Quentin backward to their bedroom. When the backs of his knees hit the bed, Quentin falls back. He's quick to push himself further up the bed, legs spread, waiting for Eliot to crawl in between them. Eliot brings a knee up on the bed, but he doesn't make any other move. 

Instead, he takes in the beautiful sight before him. Quentin is laid out on the bed, his arms up by his head, panting, cheeks flushed, and looking at Eliot in anticipation. He suddenly smiles hugely and lets out of a laugh, one between amusement and bashfulness. 

It's times like these that Eliot is struck in awe at the sheer beauty of his husband. They dated for an entire year before Quentin asked Eliot to marry him and now they have been married for two years and Eliot still can't believe it sometimes. They lived an entire life together and now they get to do it all over again. He still can't believe that Quentin chose to be with him, chose to love him unconditionally.

It took them a while to get here. Eliot spent a lot of their friendship denying his feelings and trying to convince himself that he and Quentin are better off as friends. Quentin had endured so much for him. He spent 'months' as the Monster's plaything and then he almost died trying to get the monster out of Eliot and all after Eliot rejected him. 

After they got the monster out of Eliot, Eliot was unconscious for days. Quentin was the first person Eliot saw when he woke up. He refused to waste any more time. Just like Quentin did after they remembered _their_ timeline, Eliot put his heart on the line and confessed his love, his fears, everything. Quentin had been close to tears as Eliot finished and he gave Eliot a watery smile as he leaned over and kissed Eliot's forehead. And they have been together ever since. 

"Are we going to have sex or not?" Quentin interrupts his thoughts, "Because if we're not then I'm going to get back to my book." Quentin's smile turns to one of mischief. 

Eliot gave one breathy, "Ha!" And crawled over him. "I missed you," he says once their faces are mere inches apart. 

"I missed you too," Quentin says so sincerely Eliot's heart aches. 

After, as they lay tangled in the sheets, sweat glistening on their bodies, still panting, Eliot tells Quentin about his time in Fillory and how Margo almost killed him just that morning. 

Quentin laughs, moving closer to Eliot. Eliot lifts his arm and welcomes him. "I'm sure Josh and Fen would have tried to save you." 

"Speaking of Josh, he sent you cookies," Eliot tells him, running his fingertips down Quentin's ribs and hip, caressing the soft skin there. 

Quentin quickly lifts his head from Eliot's chest. "Oh! Go get me one!" 

"So you can get crumbs in the bed? I think not!"

Quentin whines, " _Eliot_...!'"

Eliot laughs. "Last time Josh sent you cookies I woke up on a bed of crumbs instead of Egyptian cotton."

He ends up getting Quentin a cookie just to see his face light up. And Eliot likes it when Quentin kisses him and he can taste the chocolate on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Come find me on Tumblr @FlowersOnMyMind1016. We can talk about the Magicians! Title is from the Rolling Stones' song _Miss You_. Also, Josh saying his dad is a radio psychiatrist is because Trevor played Fraiser's son on _Fraiser_. I managed to fit it in there @JustLikeRegularChickens


End file.
